


Clouded Judgment

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Is A Mess, Anakin goes off the rails, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Ok maybe this is really an Obi-Wan story, Padme who?, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Smut, They're both hot so idk, follows the events of RotS, ok tbh this is might be the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: You're a senator in need of protection and the chemistry is off the charts with both Anakin and Obi-Wan. Who will you choose? The plot isn't crazy original, I just kinda wanted an excuse to do a smutty love story with both of them lol. Kinda short and sweet, a little bit trash, but I dig.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“Senator, may I present to you the two Jedi knights in charge of your safety: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker,” says Mace Windu.

“Senator, how lovely it is to make your acquaintance,” says Obi-Wan, pressing a kiss to your hand.

“It is an honor to serve you, Senator,” adds Anakin.

“Thank you, I’ve heard so much about you both,” you say with a grin, eliciting two smiles in return.

“Only good things, I should hope?” jokes Obi-Wan.

“That’s not possible, Master,” Anakin quips back.

You laugh at their pleasant energy. When you had heard the Jedi were granting you two of their best men, you had expected someone older, perhaps. Possibly a master of a different species. They were both far from that, and you had in fact heard much about them. “Thank you for granting me security, Master Windu," you say, turning to him. "The attack on landing strip today left me quite shaken. I feel better already.”

“You are quite welcome, my lady. I am confident you are in the safest of hands,” concludes the Jedi Master before leaving the three of you alone for the evening.

Despite your recent introduction, Anakin and Obi-Wan had taken notice of you long ago. Not only for your politics, but for your grace and wit. They had accepted the task of your security with enthusiasm.

“I hope the two of you are hungry,” you start, leading them to the dining room.

“We’re famished,” says Anakin.

You had prepared a lovely dinner for their first evening at your residence. As you make your way to the head of the table, Obi-Wan helps you into your chair and pushes you in. He takes his seat to your left as Anakin sits to your right.

“Senator, though I am not one for politics, I admire the much needed work you have done for your people,” says Obi-Wan. “You have stood up to many tyrants. It is an honor to serve as your protection.”

“Thank you, Master Kenobi. I have long been an admirer of your work with the Jedi Order as well,” you respond. His gentle blue eyes pierce into yours through the dim lighting.

“Please, call me Obi-Wan,” he says. 

You feel at ease in Obi-Wan’s presence. His face is warm and inviting. Though you knew a Jedi was not permitted to have attachments, you could have sworn he was looking at you through the eyes of a man, not a Jedi. A look of reverence and desire.

“Senator,” interjects Anakin, “the food is wonderful. I didn’t know you were also a talented chef.”

You laugh. “I’m afraid I cannot take credit for the food. My servant droid is the one with the talent.”

“Oh I’m sure you are a woman of many talents, regardless,” he responds with that boyish smile.

You blush. “Please,” you say, standing up, “let me show you around.”

You guide them through the apartment so they can take note of the layout and weak points.

“This is my bedroom.” Your bed is large and sleek with silk sheets. There is a sofa at the foot of the bed, a large window to the left, and an attached bathroom to the right.

“Thank you,” says Obi-Wan. “Please allow Anakin and myself to prepare a plan for the night. We’ll be right here in the living room.”

“Of course. I’ll be getting ready for the evening,” you say before heading to your bathroom.

“You seem quite taken with her, Master,” says Anakin once you are out of earshot.

Obi-Wan stares back sternly at his apprentice. “On the contrary, I was going to say the same to you, Anakin. Do not let your emotions get the best of you. It is inappropriate.”

“I propose one of us stays in her room while the other keeps watch here,” says Anakin.

“Oh?” muses Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow. “And I suppose you will be the one to stay in her room? No no, I do not like the sound of that at all. We will ask the senator what she is comfortable with.” 

“Fine. I’m going to take another look around then. Excuse me, Master.”

Obi-Wan sits on the sofa and sighs, feeling betrayed by his own thoughts. He had noticed beautiful women before - he wasn’t blind. But he never felt this way. He concentrates and listens to the force moving around you.

You turn the faucet on in your bath. The steam of the water rises and caresses your face as you pour in a few drops of your usual oils and salt. Your attention is turned towards the mirror to let your hair down before slipping out of your dress.

You shut the water off, raising a hand to test the temperature.

Suddenly, you find yourself enveloped in strong arms pulling you back from the water. His lightsaber ignites as a white centipede crawls out of the faucet. With the utmost precision he slices the creature in half. 

“My lady,” pants Obi-Wan in your ear. 

“Obi-Wan!” you exclaim, clutching at him.

The Jedi reaches for your robe and wraps it around your naked body. “Forgive me, I meant no disrespect.”

“Can you tell me what’s going on?!” you ask, wrapping yourself up.

"I am afraid your home is no longer safe for you. We must leave now.”

——————————————————————————————

Obi-Wan and Anakin escort you to their ship. Well disguised under your cloaks, they keep you locked safely between them. You were heading to Naboo where you would be out of reach. 

“I’ll be upfront in the cockpit if you need me, my lady,” says Anakin.

“Please, come with me, Senator,” says Obi-Wan, draping an arm around your shoulder and leading you to the lounge. He helps you out of your cloak and sits down across from you at the table. You feel nervous spending time alone with him after the incident; thinking about the way he grabbed your naked body and how… good it felt.

“I would like to apologize again for intruding on you,” starts the Jedi. “I-”

“Don’t,” you cut him off. “Please, Obi-Wan, you were just protecting me. I am grateful.” He smiles softly. You reach for his hand resting on the table and squeeze it softly. “Thank you. I feel very safe.”

Obi-Wan rests his free hand over yours. “You are very welcome.”

Your eyes linger on each other a moment longer than what feels appropriate causing you to pull back your hand.

“I’ve always been fascinated by the Jedi Order,” you say, changing the subject. “You must be very disciplined.”

He laughs. “My discipline has been… compromised as of late. But yes, I suppose so. I’ve known no other way of living. And what about you, Senator? Has your life been all politics?”

“Unfortunately,” you smile. 

Obi-Wan was handsome and warm. Everything about him invited you in. He was protective, brave, and honest. You couldn’t help but feel something special for him.

—————————————————————————————-

You're resting your elbows on the balcony, overlooking the view of the lake and thinking about the two men you were staying with.

“My lady,” says Obi-Wan, stepping out onto the terrace behind you. “I’m afraid I have been called to an urgent mission that cannot wait and… I must leave you.”

His face is somber. You couldn’t think of any worse news.

“Oh… I- I understand.”

He takes your hands in his. “I will miss you, Senator. And I hope to see you again soon. Remember, you are safe here.”

“Don’t worry, Master,” says Anakin stepping into the light, “I will protect her with my life.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was tall, dark, and handsome… and absolutely head over heels for you. You had truly felt something for Obi-Wan but the longer he was away, the more you doubted he would return to you. However, the more time you spent with Anakin, the more doubtful you grew that you would be able to stop this growing connection.

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan’s desire for you; something he had never seen in his master before. And he was jealous. He wanted to be the one to possess you, to love you, to make you love him.

You lie there in bed thinking about Jedi. With Anakin, there was no need to pretend and no need to try. You were lonely; you had been taken away from your home, your life. Anakin was your only salvation. You were looking for something; a way to relieve the frustration of your attraction to him. You knew he was willing to give it to you.

“Anakin?”

The door opens. The tall Jedi drinks in the sight of you in your nightgown, in bed. “Yes, my lady.”

You hadn’t thought this through. You didn’t know what you were going to say. Had you been too presumptuous?

Anakin saunters towards you. “What is it?” he asks softly, taking your hand. “Talk to me.”

“Would you like to stay here?” you ask timidly.

A soft smile flashes across his face. You look at each other in silence, reading the moment. Slowly, Anakin leans over and presses a cautious kiss to your lips which you return slowly before breaking away for breath.

Before anything can be said, he’s on you and lowering himself over you on the bed. The feeling of his warmth and presence around you was so needed.

As your clothes began to fall away, Anakin's body is revealed to be lean and hard. Your centers meet only separated by your undergarments. He presses against your center coaxing a soft moan from your lips.

“Are you sure you want this?” he huffs. You feel him hardening between your legs and your hips grind against him in desperation.

“Yes,” you breathe nervously. He pulls you into a sloppy kiss which you return eagerly.

Your fervor spurs Anakin on. He begins to worship your body; planting kisses down your chest before finally slipping off your panties.

Anakin groans at the sight. He tentatively licks up your center, looking up at you, before slipping his tongue inside of your entrance. You had no idea it could feel so good; he was driving you wild. You squirm at the sensation and grasp at the sheets but his hands keep your hips locked in place.

“Anakin…” you plead as it becomes almost unbearable. You reach down to take a fistful of his tousled hair.

He continues his work, this time inserting two thick, long fingers.

“You’re so wet for me,” he growls, coming back to your lips. “Tell me you want me.”

“I… I…” you trail off, blinded by pleasure.He adds a third finger. “Say it. Tell me.”

“I want you Anakin,” you cry, tightening around his fingers. He removes them in that instant, leaving your aching cunt grasping around nothing.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers against your lips.

Anakin lines up his fully engorged cock at your entrance and presses into you, pushing past your tight barriers. Your body struggles to adapt to the large intrusion. He watches you take him with the utmost intensity, almost pained by how good you feel around him. Eventually he bottoms out, fully sheathed inside of you.

You can only stare up at him in shock as your muscles begin to pulse around him. Your hips buck as the pressure is relieved and he begins to thrust slowly.

“Anakin…” you purr. This was exactly what you needed. He was massaging that ache between your legs away and this time, the pain was just right.

Your hips begin to meet his thrusts and he quickens the pace, getting harder, rougher. You wrap your legs around him tightly and moan involuntarily.

After getting a head start from his mouth and fingers, you knew you weren’t going to last long. He feels the way you started to clench around him differently and picks up the pace.

“That’s it. Come on. Come,” he growls.

You throw your head back and continue to move closer to your finish. But that wasn’t good enough for Anakin. He manages to fuck you deeper, more erratic.

“Anakin!” you cry. You come hard around him, your mouths meeting once again in a desperate attempt to become even closer. Your orgasm draws him closer to his own, stilling inside of you moments after.

He stays locked there as you both catch your breath. As he pulls out, you’re left feeling empty but content in the afterglow.

He falls to your side and you curl into him, resting your head on his chest and draping a leg over his.

————————————————————————————

On Coruscant, Obi-Wan is catching his breath after ending the life of your attempted killer. He couldn’t wait to see the look on your face when he told you you were safe.

“R4,” he calls, “set coordinates for Naboo.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wake up, love,” Anakin says gently. You crack your eyes open and smile remembering the night you had shared. The sun had barely risen. “Obi-Wan is almost here. I was just informed.”

You gasp and sit up quickly, feeling a general ache around all over your body reminding you of how well Anakin had worn you out. 

“Was I too rough?” he asks with a crooked smile, pulling you into a soft kiss.

“Mmmm just right” you reply. 

He looks beautiful this way; disheveled hair, sleepy eyes, the morning light casting a soft light over his skin. You spend a moment in silence, kissing gently and feeling the warmth of his bare skin.

You needed to talk and understand what was happening. But it had to wait, so you stand up and grab a dress before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind you.

Oh, Obi-Wan… there was no reason to feel guilty but you were conflicted. What had happened between you and Anakin? What did you want to happen? Were you a horrible person for the excitement you felt at the thought of seeing Obi-Wan again?

You get dressed and fix yourself in the mirror as Anakin meets Obi-Wan at the door. You come out to the living and see him waiting for you.

“My lady,” Obi-Wan starts, coming towards you and placing a kiss on your cheek. “I’ve… resolved the issue of your mystery assassin. And I am certain it is safe for you to return to Coruscant.”

“Obi-Wan!” you exclaim in relief and bring him into a hug. “I can’t thank you enough.”

You grasp his face and go in for a kiss on the cheek. His head turns at the last moment he catches you at the corner of your lips. You pull back, flushed, and release your grip on him.

“What happened?” you ask.

“He was a rogue terrorist from Tattooine. He was quite displeased with the progress you were making in the senate. It would appear he acted alone.”

You nod solemnly and look him over. “Are you alright?”

“I am quite alright,” he assures you, squeezing your hand.

You feel Anakin still as a statue at your side. “Please, come in,” you say to Obi-Wan, stepping aside. “I’ll just need a moment to gather my things before leaving. Can I offer you anything to eat or drink?”

“That’s very kind. Please don’t worry about me, I know the way to the kitchen,” he smiles. “You just worry about getting packed.”

You nod and turn to leave the room, stealing a quick glance with Anakin on your way out. It would have been undetectable had Obi-Wan been any less observant.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Obi-Wan asks his apprentice sternly.

Anakin’s heartbeat quickens. There was no way he could know. Though everything in him wanted to tell the truth, he had to be smarter than that now. “What would I have to tell you, Master?”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and stops the interrogation. It was his job as Anakin’s Jedi master to keep him on a straight path. But he was a hypocrite; he had selfish intentions. 

His stomach churns at the thought of you and Anakin in bed together. Anakin was far too unpredictable. He loved his apprentice, but as of late their relationship was becoming fractured by jealousy and philosophical differences. And if Obi-Wan would just stop lying to himself for a moment, he would see how truly jealous he had become thinking of how Anakin’s body must have pleasured yours. Unwanted images of the two of you entangled in sheets swirl around his mind.

The two Jedi remain in the living room discussing the details of the assailant. You return with two large bags, both of which are taken out of your hands by each of the men.

“Please, my lady,” says Anakin, offering you his arm. “Let me escort you to the ship.”

You take him up on it, linking your left arm in his and grasping his bicep lightly with your right hand. You enjoy the intimacy and smile subtly at his desire for proximity.

Upon reaching the landing dock, you realize the dilemma at hand. There were two ships; the first was the one you had arrived in that had been left there for you and Anakin, the other was Obi-Wan’s.

“Who am I traveling with?” you ask.

“With me,” announces Obi-Wan before Anakin can speak. “I will get you situated back home. Anakin, you’ve been called back to the Jedi Temple.”

You turn to Anakin and he meets your gaze, walking you to Obi-Wan and handing your bag over to him.

“I suppose this is farewell for now,” he starts.

“Yes… I suppose it is.” You pull each other into a respectable embrace, under the watchful eye of Obi-Wan. “Thank you for everything, Anakin.”

“It was an honor.” He plants a kiss to your knuckles and leaves you standing there watching him walk away, his dark robes flowing behind him.

You turn to Obi-Wan and smile. His kind face smiles back, inviting you towards him.

You board the ship and take your seat by his side in the cockpit. Aside from small talk, most of the journey was spent lost in your own thoughts. He didn’t pry either; he could sense the fog around you. 

Upon arriving on Coruscant, the older man escorts you inside your vacant home.

“Would you like to stay here by yourself tonight?”

You miss the question.

“What is troubling you?” he asks gently, taking your head between his hands.

You sigh, gripping his arms. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I’ve been quite rude.”

“Nonsense. You have overcome a dark period in your life… and I am very proud of you. Let me stay here with you tonight for peace of mind.”

You accept his offer gladly.

In the dark of the night, Anakin slips out of the Jedi Temple. He was going to see you and ask if you wanted him to stay the night. But upon reaching your home, he sees Obi-Wan’s ship is still docked; it was clear he was spending the night. Anakin clenches his jaw and retreats, paranoid of Obi-Wan’s intentions and anxious to profess his feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you feel about branching the story off into two parts so you can choose who like? Might not work, but let me know your thoughts and things you're hoping to see in the future!!


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan spent the night on the sofa at the foot of your bed. You had spent the evening talking and laughing by the fireside. It was easy to be with him and he behaved like the perfect gentleman. And most of all, he made you feel safe and comfortable. 

With Anakin, there was such a physical attraction and you couldn’t stop thinking about the night you spent together. It was the type of relationship that sent butterflies through your stomach. Though nothing had happened with Obi-Wan, there was still an incredible bond between you two.

The next morning he left at the crack of dawn, nudging you on your shoulder to make you aware of his departure. “I must go,” he says softly.

“Ok,” you mumble through sleep. “Thank you for staying.”

He laughs quietly at your charming drowsy state and adjusts your covers, leaving you to sleep in longer.

You start your day as usual, getting ready to make your first appearance back at the Senate. You knew there would be gossip and chatter about you and your disappearance, and very likely about your new friendships with two prominent Jedi as well.

With a few minutes so spare, you make your way to the balcony for fresh air where a noise startles you.

“It’s me,” says Anakin, his tall figure stepping out behind you.

“Anakin,” you sigh. You embrace and he tilts your chin up for a kiss, keeping your body pressed against his. You loved the feeling of being close to him. After all, he was your companion for those weeks on Naboo and you shared the unbreakable bond of a night together.

“Sorry for startling you,” he smirks. “But your place is awfully easy to get into. Are you happy to be home?” 

“I am, very much so.” You smile up at him and his hand brushes your hair aside.

“I’m sorry for letting myself in, but we needed to talk in private." He takes a moment to steady himself before looking you in the eyes. "I don’t know what our night together meant to you, but… I cannot repress my feelings. I'm in love with you. You don’t have to feel the same way, but please tell me you have been just as tormented as I have.”

You turn around, terrified of the weight of his affections. “I… It was all so sudden. You know how much I care for you, and how much that night meant to me. But forgive me if I cannot make sense of my feelings right now.”

“Then I’m going to give you as much time as you need,” he says, wrapping his arms around you.

————————————————————————————

Obi-Wan’s near daily house calls brightened your spirits. Despite different upbringings and lifestyles, you never ran out of conversation. 

The two of you were sitting by the fireplace with your drinks that evening. You were certain he felt something for you, though the voice in the back of your head said you were seeing what you wanted to see.

“I want to tell you something,” starts Obi-Wan with a mischievous grin, “and you’re going to laugh.” 

“What is it?”

He takes your hand in his. “I believe you and I are connected by the Force.”

You grin from ear to ear, charmed by his theory. “But I’m not Force sensitive,” you state truthfully.

“You see, the Force surrounds all living things. It moves around you, inside of you,” he explains. His thumbs trace circles around the soft skin of your hand. “It’s what holds the universe together. And I feel it holding us together.”

It was a beautiful thought. Whether truth or fiction, you appreciated his vulnerability. Your free hand moves to rest on top of his.

“Obi-Wan, would you… would you break the Jedi code for love?”

“Yes,” he answers without hesitation, looking you dead in the eyes. “Although the Jedi code isn’t as black and white as it would appear… I would say love is at the center of a Jedi’s life.”

Your eyes stay locked upon each other as you find yourselves leaning into a kiss. You are silent; the only sounds that fill the room now are the crackling of the fire and your lips moving against each other. But as your thoughts have time to creep in, you begin to feel dirty.

“I can’t,” you say, breaking off.

His bright blue eyes look to you, wounded. “Is it because of Anakin?” he asks softly.

You search his face for anger, for disgust. But there is none. He is only looking at you with understanding and concern. “We… the last night on Naboo, we spent the night together. And he confessed his feelings for me. I’ve yet to understand mine.”

“Then it was a night of lust and nothing more,” he concludes. You shake your head, searching for the right words. “Look at me,” he says, taking your head between his hands. “If you were in love with Anakin, you wouldn’t be here with me right now. You must know what I feel for you.” 

What took you days to understand took Obi-Wan only one moment, and he spoke with no caution; only clarity and truth. You’re in his arms in that instant, breathing him in, feeling like you found your place.

“I didn’t know how strong I felt,” you say, voice breaking. “I didn’t know if you felt the same way or if you would be able to break your oath. It’s always been you, Obi-Wan,” you sob, pressing a tearful kiss to his lips.

“Oh, my love,” he breathes, returning the kiss and laying you on the floor beneath him.

“I’m yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

The chill of the night air against your skin is quickly replaced by the heat of the fireplace. You lay bare before Obi-Wan, who drinks in the sight of your naked figure on the floor below him. The sensation of his clothed body brushing against your skin was welcome and familiar. You lie there with him on top of you, kissing passionately and grinding your hips together.

As Obi-Wan removes his shirt, your eyes are drawn to his left arm. It is wrapped in gauze, just above the elbow. A small stain of blood has found its way through the fabric.

“What’s this?” you ask, running your fingers over the wrap lightly.

“I’m afraid it’s one last gift from the man who was hunting you.”

“You risk too much for me,” you chide, bringing his lips back to yours.

Your hands reach to push his pants down. He chuckles and removes them for you, sliding his briefs off as well. His cock is large and fully hard; it brushes up against your center.

“Obi-Wan,” you whimper. He exhales sharply at the sensation.

Obi-Wan rests his weight on an elbow and reaches down. He rubs your clit, gauging the pleasure your face, and slowly presses a finger in. He works with almost expert technique; adding a second finger, he massages up into your wall while pushing downwards on your entrance.

You rest your hands on his shoulders to brace yourself as your hips begin to move involuntarily. He leans down to lock lips again. Your walls clench desperately around him, desperate for more. “I think you’re ready, hm?” he says softly in your ear. You agree, voice weak from pleasure. 

He withdraws his fingers and positions himself. You lock eyes, taking a breath before he pushes in slowly. His face contorts at the sensation and he rests there allowing you to adjust. With a nonverbal understanding, he starts a pace that’s slow and steady.

Obi-Wan fucks you gently for what seems like ages. It was all you needed, really. Just to feel close to him and to enjoy the way his body seemed to ease the ache between your legs. You feel made for one another. 

As you near your finish, you urge him for more. His thrusts deepen and he consistently hits just the right places within you. His brow furrows in equal parts determination and pleasure as he brings you both over the edge.

You lie there like that as you come down from the high for several moments. The two of you are happy, sharking kisses and words of affection.

“Let me get you to bed, my love,” whispers Obi-Wan. He scoops you up gently and walks you back to the bed, setting you down and crawling in next to you.

You nestle into him, perfectly content at last. “I finally get you here in my bed.”

“Mmm,” he hums, bringing you in closer. 

You lie there for a few moments, laughing softly as he plays with your hair.

“Was it good for you?” asks Obi-Wan, hiding his vulnerability behind a crooked smile.

“Very good.” You share a laugh, both of you red in the cheeks from the question. “Obi-Wan… how did you know about Anakin?”

He sighs. “I know Anakin well, and I know when he is up to something. I sensed it there on Naboo. And I sensed how you were feeling too.”

You hold him just a little bit tighter. “I’m sorry… It was never my intention to come between you.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong. Anakin and I will resolve this.” He kisses your forehead. “I hate to leave you, but tomorrow I must go to Utapau. I have been sent to find General Grievous.”

You prop yourself up to face him. “Obi-Wan, no…”

“You do make it awfully hard to leave,” he smiles, bringing a hand up to stroke your cheek. “Do not worry. I’ve faced him before. I promise I will return to you.”

There’s nothing you can do to change his mind. Had the roles been reversed, you would have fulfilled your duties as well. You plant a kiss to his shoulder and settle back down to the nook under his arm. “I love you,” you say softly.

“I love you, always,” he replies. And with that, you drift off to sleep.

——————————————————————————————

Anakin has just discovered a great truth. His lightsaber remains locked on Senator Palpatine, who has just revealed himself to be the Sith Lord the Jedi Council was looking for.

“Before you turn me in, Anakin, I want you to answer a question,” muses Senator Palpatine. “What have the Jedi given you?”

“More than you would know,” retorts Anakin.

“Perhaps. Although I do know that they do not trust in your natural born talent. They keep you under close watch. They allow you to sit on their council but do not grant you the rank of master.” The Sith Lord takes a moment to sigh. “And frankly… Obi-Wan Kenobi has committed the worst betrayal of all,” he hints.

Anakin's heartbeat quickens. “Obi-Wan?”

Palpatine looks over vulnerable Jedi, gauging his emotions with expertise. “I’m afraid the woman you love has come to prefer him. I can sense it. Can you?”

He holds his ground, suppressing the anxiety building inside of him.

“I would even guess that… they are together as we speak,” continues Palpatine, feigning sympathy. “Think about what you can offer her by my side. Think about the great things we can do together, starting by putting an end to the Jedi rule. The choice is yours, Anakin.”


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan left you before the sun had even risen.

“Goodbye, my love,” he whispers, kissing your limp hand.

“Obi…” you croak. You try rubbing the sleep from your eyes to no avail.

He did love those little things about you. “I have to leave. Don’t wake up, darling.”

Your lips curve into a smile, which Obi-Wan cannot resist pressing one last kiss to before leaving.

It was a strange day. Almost too quiet, too peaceful. Something sent a chill down your spine though. Something was off.

You were even more concerned upon arriving to the Senate, taking a seat in your box next to Bail Organa.

“Mace Windu has been found dead. Several Jedi have disappeared,” he whispers subtly. You are unable hide the shock on your face. “Please, do not act like anything is wrong. They’re watching.”

You nod, feigning a smile. “What happened?”

“Master Windu was murdered. His hand was missing, it appeared to be a cut by a lightsaber. That’s all we know.”

Senator Palpatine takes the stand. His appearance seems to have changed overnight; you had just seen him days before and he seemed well. Now he appears to have aged a hundred years, his voice deep and raspy and his skin wrinkled and ghostlike. You had carried suspicions of Palpatine as of late. But after all, he had much to do with launching your career as a senator and had served as a mentor of yours. You didn’t want it to be true.

Now he speaks of lies and betrayal of the Jedi, and the beginning of the new Empire. The panic rises in your chest. “The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!” he declares finally.

“I have to go,” you tell Bail, desperate to make contact with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

“I’m leaving with you.” You walk quickly through the halls, hoping to go unnoticed. Bail promises to be in touch and you part ways, racing towards home.

“Obi-Wan!?” you call, throwing the door open in hopes he had returned.

Running into the living room, you find Anakin there, alone.

You let out a sigh of relief. “Anakin…” You run to embrace him and he holds you tightly. “I was so worried about you. The Jedi…”

“There is nothing to worry about," says Anakin. "I’m here now, to be with you.”

You look to the ground, thinking what to tell him. You knew it had to happen sooner or later. However, under these circumstances, you couldn't help but be remain flustered as you told him your truth. 

“I cannot be with you. I’m sorry. Obi-Wan and I… we have come to find that we love each other, deeply." Anakin's face is hard to read. He's silent, so you continue. "I- I hope you can be happy for us. I care for you, Anakin, I really do. I hope you know I was with you because I did feel something, and it was wonderful. Please… please just tell me you don’t hate me.”

“Hate you? I love you!” He cups your face in desperation, his own face just inches from yours. “More than anyone. More than Obi-Wan. My new Empire has brought peace! We can be together, free of judgement, free to do whatever we want.”

“This isn’t you, Anakin,” you whisper, pulling back from him. “Where is the man I knew on Naboo?”

He collects himself and looks you dead in the eyes. “Obi-Wan is dead,” says Anakin plainly.

The words knock the wind out of you. Your stomach churns and suddenly it’s hard to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” he continues, resting his hands on your waist. “But we have each other now.”

“Did you kill him!?” you cry, pushing the Sith Lord away.

Anakin’s eyes widen in shock. “No… no I wouldn’t.”

“Then who did?!” Now there is no holding back the tears that begin streaming down your face.

He pauses, taken aback by your reaction. “There was an order to kill all Jedi. It happened on Utapau. The troopers saw him fall from a great height.”

You fall back into a chair, catching your breath. "Did you kill Mace Windu?" Anakin drops to his knees to try taking your hands.

“Don’t touch me!” You jerk your hands away and move to the other side of the room, looking out the window. You can see the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple.

Anakin’s face hardens as he gets back up on his feet. “You will see things my way in time, my love. And I will take you in with open arms. But I must go now.”

“And do what?!” you snap, turning to look at him.

But he’s gone, and you are left with nothing but a gaping hole in your chest.

—————————————————————————————

You lie there in bed for what seems like hours. Your eyes were dry, you couldn’t cry anymore. Your hand traces the sheets where Obi-Wan had slept just last night. It couldn’t be true. You had tried reaching him on his com link several times to no avail. Though you didn’t fully understand the Force, you thought would feel something. Perhaps a sign that he was certainly gone; he himself had said you were connected.

A knock at the door breaks the silence.

“Senator,” calls a familiar voice. “It is I, C-3PO.”

You breathe a sigh of relief as a pang of hope strikes you. R2 whistles enthusiastically as you hustle to the door.

“Please let us in! It is urgent!”

You open the door and usher them inside quickly. “Something horrible has happened,” you start.

“I know, my lady!” he exclaims.

“Obi-Wan is dead.”

R2 whistles, agitated.

“What?!” exclaims C-3PO. “No, that is precisely why we are here; we have a message from Master Kenobi. He survived the attempt on his life!”

R2 rolls up and produces a hologram. After a few flickers, Obi-Wan is standing there, disheveled but in tact.

“I had to get a message to you, my love. I don’t know what you have heard, I don’t know who remains, but I am tracking Anakin. He has pledged himself to Darth Sidious and I cannot walk away. I must finish this.”

A tear makes its way down your cheek. You felt incredible relief to see him alive, but your heart broke. C-3PO places a hard yet comforting hand on your shoulder.

“Please leave with the droids immediately,” Obi-Wan continues. “They will take you to a safe house and I will meet you there when this is through.” He pauses a moment, collecting himself. “Should something happen to me, I want you to know you are the greatest joy of my life. And I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I grew up with my mother. I never really knew who my father was,” said Anakin, that day on Naboo. “I wonder what would have become of me if I grew up in a stable family. If I wasn’t taken to become a Jedi at such a young age.”

You smile at his sincerity. “What do you think you would have grown up to be?”

He laughs to himself. “I have a knack for mechanics. Droids, speeders, that sort of thing. It wouldn’t have been exciting… but perhaps I would have been happy. I wouldn’t have met you though, my lady.” He peeks up at you, flashing that signature boyish smile.

His reverence for you was utterly charming, there was such an innocence about it. You weren’t sure how deep his feelings ran; he was young, so were you. Upon first meeting Anakin you found him pleasant enough. The more time you spent alone with him, however, the more his charm and fierce loyalty for you became apparent. He could never hurt you.

“Where is Obi-Wan going?” you ask C-3PO, strapping a blaster to your leg and breaking free of your thoughts.

“To Mustafar, my lady,” answers the droid.

You close the ship’s doors and lift off. Though you were not as experienced of a pilot as Anakin or even Obi-Wan, you could certainly fly a ship. “Thanks,” you mumble, distracted, setting the coordinates for Mustafar’s outpost.

“What are you doing?! I had very explicit orders from Master Kenobi to take you to the safe house!”

“I’m really sorry, 3PO, but I have to do this,” you apologize sincerely.

He turns to R2 for help. The smaller droid simply whistles, exiting the cockpit. “Master Kenobi is going to sell me for scraps…” he groans, following his friend.

You hoped you were not too late.

———————————————————————————-

Obi-Wan’s eyes struggle to open. He comes to, looking around his surroundings. The last thing he remembers is approaching Mustafar. Now he’s bound at the wrists, the cuffs attached to the floor. He stands up weakly, tugging at them.

“I’m sorry about the restraints, Master,” says Anakin in a monotone voice. 

“Then take them off of me,” Obi-Wan demands plainly. Anakin silently saunters over to search his Master closely. “Anakin… where did I go wrong with you?”

The conflicted Anakin clenches his jaw and remains silent. “I don’t need to answer what you already know,” he responds after a moment. 

Obi-Wan accepts his response; he did know, after all. “So are you going to kill me?” he asks his former apprentice. “I’m unarmed.”

“Possibly,” Anakin answers. “No, I am going to give you one last chance, Master. I want you to join me and my new Empire.”

Obi-Wan scoffs at the proposal. “I should think you know me better than that, Anakin. You can still fix what you have done,” he pleads. “Please. You know this is wrong.”

“I’m going to give you time to think over my offer,” says Anakin, unmoved. He checks the restraints and leaves the room.

Obi-Wan is left alone, without hope, with only you on his mind.

——————————————————————-

“There!” You point down to the landing strip. Obi-Wan’s ship is there, lopsided, with smoke billowing where its wing should be. “R2, can you see anything? Is he in there?” The droid confirms there is no one onboard. 

Upon touching ground, you rush to disembark. “Wait for me, my lady!” calls C-3PO, waddling behind you as fast as he could.

“No, you’re staying here!” you yell. “Please. I don’t have time to argue with you.” Without waiting for his response, you continue forward.

Mustafar is impossibly hot and dark. You run towards the concrete fortress and pause in the vacant corridor. Your mind searches, feeling out for Obi-Wan. 

On the upper level, he closes his eyes. He feels your presence near. You move forward and take the stairs, leading up to the control room. There are bodies scattered everywhere. On the other end of the room, however, is Obi-Wan.

You run to him, grasping his face and checking the condition he’s in. He’s bleeding from his head and seems sensitive to your touch. “Oh my love, I wish you didn’t come for me,” he croaks drowsily.

“You didn’t expect me to wait quietly for you, did you?” You kiss him sweetly, fighting back tears. “I already thought I lost you once today. I won’t lose you again.”

His expression was something you had never seen before, and it frightened you. You tug on his cuffs and search for a way to remove them. “Can I blast these off of you?”

“No, it will do no good on these.” His blue eyes focus on something behind you: Anakin.

You turn to face him, keeping a protective grip on Obi-Wan.

“What have you done, Anakin?”

“I’m doing this all for you, don’t you see? The Jedi are evil! Everything they’ve done has been to advance their power!”

“You know that’s not true. Let Obi-Wan go, Anakin. I know… I know he hurt you. But he doesn’t deserve to die,” you cry.

“Let me go and we will settle this, Anakin,” says Obi-Wan sternly.

“Stay with me,” says Anakin, utterly broken, holding out a hand to you. “Stay by my side in the Empire. And I will spare Obi-Wan’s life.”

What an unhappy life Anakin has lead. His behavior should disgust you; but he was hurting. His love had morphed into something ugly. But at the base of it, he was a scared boy who wanted to find his happiness.

“Don’t you dare agree,” says Obi-Wan in your ear. You can’t bring yourself to look into his eyes. Out of love for Obi-Wan and out of pity for Anakin, you approach Anakin with caution. 

His face softens into something between heartbreak and hope. Slowly, you crane your neck up and bring your lips to his. It’s a slow and tender kiss. Anakin is tense and still, but soon melts into your touch, hanging on to your frame for dear life. He’s shaking. You break off and search his face, finding him looking back at you with wide eyes. He's silent. For a moment you can see a glimpse of the old Anakin.

Anakin steps away, igniting his lightsaber. Your heart stops for a moment. But in a swift motion, he slices off Obi-Wan’s restraints.

“Go…” whispers Anakin. Obi-Wan cautiously makes his way over and takes your hand, pulling you in close to him. “Go!” Anakin repeats, with more insistence.

He's left standing there, a shell of the man you knew. His love proved itself to be true; it was his love that allowed you to be free and be with the man who made you happy. The two brothers share a glance as if to say goodbye forever. And with that, you and Obi-Wan flee together.

————————————————————————-

You are wed short after in a private ceremony in the Tattooine desert. Obi-Wan looked so handsome in the glow of the binary sunset.

“I’m going to spend the rest of my life making you happy,” he says in your ear, before sealing your marriage with a kiss. It would take time to heal your collective scars, but you had found your peace together. And yes, he would make you happy. He already succeeded in that.


End file.
